A Demon's Sins
by Fullmetal Shinobi
Summary: FMAXIY A deal between two evils, a partnership between two groups of heroes. Who will win the struggle to save both worlds? You never know with Ed and Inuyasha's attitudes. R


Disclaimer: Yeah, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. But I do own the plot line to this story, and the computer it's typed on, and all the air around you...

A Demon's Sins

By Fullmetal Shinobi

Chapter 1: Meetings

A/N: This story takes place right after Ed kills Greed and right before the Mt. Hakurei story in Inuyasha. I have massive holes in my knowledge of Inuyasha and have forgotten some of the finer details of the FMA plot, so don't blame me if some info is incorrect.

Two figures walked down a dark underground pathway. At first, not much could be seen, but as the figures walked further down the path into the light, more and more details about them could be described better.

One of the figures was a beautiful woman with long black hair, purple eyes with slit black pupils, and an Ouroborous tattoo right above the middle of her breasts. She wore a very low cut, green shoulder-less dress, and boots and long gloves of the same color, except there where red lines funning down her gloves.

The other figure was a short, fat bald man. He had small, pupil-less eyes, a large nose, and he didn't look very smart. His large arms and belly offset his skinny legs. The fat man wore brown clothing and had the same red lines as the woman's running down his shoulders and his arms. Right now he had his finger in his mouth.

"Lust," the fat man said. "I don't like this place, it's dark and really scary! Why are we here?"

"Because, Gluttony," the woman, Lust said. "We have an appointment with somebody here that might be able to make us into humans faster if we help him."

"But still, this place is really scary! I don't like being here!" the fat man, Gluttony said.

The two figures continued walking down the dark pathway until they came to a large, torch-light opening at the end. What waited for them at the end was unexpected: dozens upon dozens of serpent-like creatures that attacked the two mysterious "people" as soon as they entered the room.

Quickly, the two reacted to the attack. Lust extended her fingernails to create claw-like weapons. She began to hack and slash away at the creatures like they were nothing. Gluttony, on the other hand, licked his lips with his Ouroborous-tattooed tongue, and charged at the monsters, eating anything that was unlucky enough to come close enough to his mouth.

The fight didn't last for long, however. A voice from the darkness shouted "Halt!" and the monsters relinquished their assault. Lust then retracted her claws, while Gluttony continued to munch on a creature that he already killed.

Two eyes appeared in the looming darkness at the other end of the room. "I am sorry for that incident, lesser demons aren't too bright," said the same voice that halted the serpent creatures. "I believe that you are the ones whom I contacted about my deal, right?"

"Yes, Gluttony and I are two of the six remaining homunculi that need your help," Lust said.

"Well then, I believe that we can work something out. You see, I am also in need of some assistance," the owner of the voice came out of the darkness, revealing a man with long, wavy black hair and was wearing blue Japanese feudal-style robes. "I am Naraku, and I wish to hire you and your other companions to eliminate a group of individuals that my previous incarnations have failed to take care of. In return, I will grant you immense power with these," Naraku held up a glowing pink shard of what appeared to be glass.

"Shards of glass?" Lust questioned.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I eat them?!?" Gluttony asked excitedly.

"No you may not eat them!" Naraku exclaimed. "These are shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. When competed, it may have the power of what you homonculi seek; the Philosopher's Stone, and then some. Just one shard of it, however, should give you enough power to complete you mission. Also, if you also help me collect the final shards of the Shikon Jewel, the completed jewel could turn you and all of your companions into human beings."

Lust pondered Naraku's offer for a while, but ultimately accepted. "Fine, we'll help you. But only if you promise to turn us into humans," she said.

"Excellent. Here," the strange man floated over to Lust and handed over 6 jewel shards; one for each of the remaining homunculi. "Hand these out to your friends, and report back here tomorrow." With that, Naraku floated back into the abyss, leaving Lust and Gluttony in the dark about so many things.

In Central City, in the country of Amestris, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People, had just received an assignment from his Commanding Officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, to investigate strange events that have been happening in the northern part of the country. Ed for one, was not very happy about it.

"Aw, lighten up Ed," his brother, Alphonse said. Al was certainly attracting a lot of attention, probably because be was just an empty suit of armor with a soul attached to it. "Just think, the colonel said that the people in the village that we where assigned to said that they've seen strange creatures in the nearby forest. Those creatures could be chimeras, and there could be a lead to the Philosopher's Stone there!"

"Yeah, whatever," Ed replied dryly.

"Sigh, I know that you're still upset about killing Greed, but c'mon, this could be a new experience for us!" the ever-optimistic Al said.

Just as Al finished his sentence, a cry of "WIND SCAR!!!!" was heard, and a burst of energy burst through the front wall of the train station. Behind the newly-collapsed wall was a man with long silver hair, red Japanese feudal-style robes, yellow eyes, a massive sword and...dog ears?!? He was being pursued by a squadron of military police who believed that he was a chimera and where trying to capture him and bring him in for study.

"For the last time," the strange man said. "I'M NOT A CHIMERA!!!"

"After him men!"the MP squadron's leader shouted as it charged after the dog-eared man. He leapt into the air and landed on a stationed train, and ran off. Ed and Al where watching the whole time.

"Talk about a new experience," Ed said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I never expected it to be _that_ new," Al said, sweatdropping. The brothers stood in silence for a few seconds before they both came to the same shocking realization:

"DID THAT GUY HAVE DOG EARS?!?"

"He must be a chimera!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a damn good one to be able to speak like that," Ed said. "C'mon Al! We're gonna go investigate!" He ran off, leaving his brother behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Al shouted as he ran off after his brother.

Outside the train station, the dog-eared man from the train station incident leapt from roof to roof, trying to gain more distance from the pursuing MP's. "Damn! The nerve of those guys, thinking I was a chimera, whatever the hell a chimera is." He leaped down from the a roof into an alley and continued to run. At the end of the alley, however, two people, Edward and Alphonse Elric, where blocking his way..

"Hey you, chimera, who are you and who's the name of the alchemist who made you?" Ed demanded rather rudely.

"For the last freakin' time, I'm not a chimera!" the dog-eared man said. "'Sides, even if I was, I'm not takin' orders from some short punk like you!"

"SHORT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET WHO YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE?!?"Ed shouted at the top of his lungs, being held back by Al so he didn't try to kill the dog-eared man for calling him short.

"Short stuff!" the dog-eared man shouted at Ed.

"Dog breath!" Ed shouted at the dog-eared man.

"Rrrrrr...That's it!" they both shouted angrily as the dog-eared man drew his katana, which

immediately transformed into a giant, curved sword, while Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his Auto-mail arm into a blade. Both combatants lunged at each other, but they both stopped right before they struck because of the realization of what the other had done: Ed transmuting a _metal_ arm into a sword, and the dog-eared guy having a sword that at least quadrupled its size when he drew it.

"An alchemist!" Ed exclaimed.

"A demon!" the dog-eared man exclaimed.

"What'd you just call me?!?" the both shouted as they both took up fighting stances again.

"Wait, what's an alchemist?" the dog-eared man pondered as he scratched his head.

"Don't play dumb! You have to be an alchemist to be able to transmute that sword like that, and it would explain those dog-ears too," Ed said, sounding certain in his words. His philosophy was that everything could be solved by science, so his answer must be correct.

"For your information, My Tetseiga can transform because's it's a demonic sword, moron! And for you to be able to make that metal arm of yours move like that, you must be a demon too!" the dog-eared man yelled at Ed, therefore ruining his theory. "And now I'll prove it by sending your demonic aura back at you! BACKLASH WA..."

"Inuyasha! Sit!" the dog-eared man, Inuyasha's attack was cut off by a young girl's shout, which caused the rosary around his neck to glow and him to crash to the ground, dropping his giant sword.

"There you go again, attacking innocent people! Don't you ever learn?" the young girl lectured as she came closer into view. She was a girl of junior high age, had long black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a green and white sailor-style school uniform. On her back was a bow and an arrow quiver.

"Geez Kagome!" Inuyasha said as got up off the ground. "The guy was askin' for it! Ya didn't have to hurt me for it!"

"Sit!" was Kagome's reply, and Inuyasha was slammed back to the ground again.

"Kagome! I'm guessing by all the commotion that you found Inuyasha," a good-natured voice said. It belonged to a young monk wearing purple robes, black hair tied in a very short ponytail, prayer beads wrapped around his right arm, and carried a gold-colored staff. He had just entered the alley where all of the action had been taking place after extensive searching for the two strange characters that Ed and Al had just encountered.

"Miroku, did you find Kagome yet?" another person, a young woman with long brown hair who was wearing a pink and green kimono and had a giant boomerang tied to her back said as she also entered the alley. The woman was also carrying a small yellow kitten with black markings, red eyes and two tails, and sitting on her shoulder was a small child with orange hair with a bow tied in it, blue robes, an orange fluffy tail and fox feet.

"Ah! Sango, why yes I did, and Inuyasha too!" the young monk, Miroku said to the young woman, Sango.

"Aw man! Kagome found Inuyasha! I was beginning to enjoy the silence," the small boy sitting on Sango's shoulder said.

"Shippo you little..." Inuyasha started to yell at the fox boy, but was cut off by another "Sit" command from Kagome.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! time out!" Ed interjected, trying to get a word in before anything else could happen. "Who the hell are you people? Why does that Inuyasha guy have dog ears? Where did all of you people come from and why are you here?!?"

"Well," Kagome started, "my name's Kagome Higurashi, and you've already met Inuyasha..."

"Feh!" Inuyasha rudely interrupted, but he was heeled by another "Sit" command.

"As I was saying," Kagome continued, "the monk over there is Miroku, the woman with the boomerang is Sango, and the kid's name is Shippo. And, we're all from the other side of The Gate."

Edward's eyes widened at that last statement. "The other side...of The Gate?!?"

To Be Continued

First off, I'm not dead. I know that I haven't updated my other story(The Real E-Heroes) in a while, but hopefully this will make up for the absence. Or it could suck and ruin my so called career. But anyway, please tell me how I did my using this fancy new system called reviewing (Gasp! Shock and awe!) Please tell me if you liked it or not, and how I can improve on the next chapter, spelling mistakes, blah blah blah yip yap so on and so forth crap like that. Flames will be accepted, but mostly ignored and be used against you(if you don't want to wake up with the severed head of Mr. Floppy in your bed keep all flames to yourself)


End file.
